1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divided radiation type flashlight system for changing the light distribution of a flash emitted according to the distribution of subjects in a field, a divided radiation type flashlight, and a camera capable of loading the divided radiation type flashlight.
2. Related Background Art
In a well-known divided radiation type flashlight, light distribution is controlled according to the spatial distribution of subjects (disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-115148). The flashlight includes multiple flash tubes, and controls emission and non-emission of the flash tubes to radiate different domains of an object scene to be photographed.
However, the conventional divided radiation type flashlight mentioned above poses the problems below.
(1) Since multiple flash tubes and multiple light distribution optical system associated with the multiple flash tubes are required, a whole flashlight is large and heavy. PA0 (2) Since multiple flash tubes emit light, a large amount of energy is consumed. Continuous operation increases an amount of heat dissipated. PA0 (3) Since multiple flash tubes and multiple light distribution optical system associated with the multiple flash tubes are required, overlapping or missing radiation occurs on the borders of divided domains. This causes irregular light distribution. PA0 (4) Light adjustment devices must be installed to adjust light of multiple flash tubes. This results in complex control.